Violets and Jade
by LovelyPsychopath
Summary: Someone is sending Trudy love letters. Who could it be?


Title: Violets and Jade By: LovelyPsychopath Rating: PG for language and implied sex. Comments: This fic is a present for my bestest bud, Lottie. In return, she agreed to write me a Draco/Harry fic (which is very difficult for her, the het lover that she is). Lottie, I hope you like it!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Trudy sat with a bored expression, staring blankly at Professor Snape rant on about the different effects of Love potions. What a day. She had been yelled at by Professor Sprout for causing one of her flowers to wilt, publicly ridiculed by a swarm of Slytherins, and to top that off, she got an F on her recently handed back potions quiz. How much worse could it get? Trudy thanked the stars as the loud bell signaled the end of classes. Gathering her things quickly, she ran out the door, and to the Gryffindor common room. She had just begun her homework, when her black feathered, yellow eyed owl, Tajar, came swooping in through her dorm window. Tajar's eyes gleamed evilly, before dropping the letter into her half eaten bowl of grits. "Gee, thanks....." Trudy said, shooing the pesky owl off. "Demon beast......." She added, after the owl had disappeared out of her window. Carefully scraping off the grits, she got a closer look at the letter. It was a small letter; the envelope was only about as big as her hand. It was a lovely violet-pink color, and was sealed with an emblem of a glittering violet colored flower. With certain surprise, she noted to herself that the letter even smelled of flowers. Slowly opening the letter, she pulled out a crisp white folded piece of paper. In elegant black ink, the following note was written:  
  
Dearest Trudy, I just wish to inform you that I have been secretly in love with you for about 4 months. I know this may seem childish, me writing you a silly love letter, but every time I think of you, I can't help but feel guilty that I haven't told you. I'm sorry I can't inform you of my identity, for that would greatly injure me. You may not understand this now, but I love you. Forever Yours, XXXX  
  
Trudy was sure that her eyes were popping out of her skull. She slowly blinked her brown eyes, willing the letter to be a joke, or a phony. She set the letter down, and began taking slow, measured breaths. 'Someone.........loves me?' She thought to herself, a gentle blush spreading across her freckled cheeks. She smiled weakly, her heart palpitating madly inside her chest. "I have to find out who it is." She said out loud, rising immediately, and heading for the library.  
  
*In the Library*  
  
Trudy sat in the most private corner of the library, letter spread out before her. Also before her was a white piece of paper, divided into 2 columns: Maybe, and Not if Hell Froze Over. She had been trying to figure out who the letter had been written by for the past hour, and so far, there were many more names in the Not if Hell Froze over list than there were in the maybe list. Suddenly, she felt something hit her in the back of the head. "What the hell?" she thought to herself, while picking a small spit ball out of her hair. She turned around, to face the smirking visage of jerk Slytherin new comer, Jeff. He had come mid-year, and had immediately been placed in the Slytherin house. What a perfect match. Jeff was a handsome 6th year, with an appetite for mischief. "What was that for?" Trudy hissed, throwing the small paper clump back at him. He simply smirked evilly. "Whatever are you talking about? What gives you the right to go off and blame innocent me, simply sitting here and studying potions?" He flashed her a signature grin before settling back into his thick volume of various potions recipes. "Jerk." Trudy mumbled, while placing Jeff into the 'Not if Hell froze over' column.  
  
*That Night*  
  
Trudy sat quietly at her desk, studying the many names compiled on her columned sheet of paper. With a light fluttering of wings, something heavy and hard hit her head. "Shoo, damn owl!" Trudy yelled, while picking the package off of the floor. It was a small package about the size of her fist, wrapped in flower- scented, pink-violet paper, tied in a darker ribbon of the same hue. With glee in her eyes, she slowly pulled the ribbon off, and then delicately removed the paper so as not to tear it. She slowly opened the small box, to reveal a rather stunning silver necklace. It was a drop-shaped stone of the most brilliant green, strung on a medium length silver chain. She stared at the clarity of the stone, and realized that it must have cost a lot more than she had to spare. With trembling fingers, she put the necklace on. She fumbled for the small black hand-mirror that she kept on her desk for a better look. It was stunning. Whoever bought her this necklace must know her pretty well, to know that this particular shade of green was one of her favorites. "Who could've known that?" She pondered, picking the small box back up. As she did so, a small slip of paper fell onto her desk. She picked it up, and started to read:  
  
Dear Trudy, When I saw this necklace, I immediately knew that it was made for you. It is the exact same shade as the ribbon you sometimes wear. I hope that you will wear it, so that I can see it on you, and know that somehow we are connected. With Much Love, XXXX  
  
Trudy smiled. She loved a man that noticed the small things. She couldn't help but fall in love with her mysterious admirer. He was just so...kind, and sincere. Trudy sighed. It was tearing up at her insides not knowing who he was. She wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to talk to him. Suddenly, her internal light bulb went off. Pulling out a piece of her personal stationary, and her favorite pen, she began to write:  
  
Dear Mystery Man, It is of the utmost importance that I know who you are. It pains me to have you express such sweet words, and not be able to return them. I fear I am falling for you. Yes, I will wear your necklace, if only to encourage you to reveal yourself. Eternally Yours, Trudy PS: Please send me a hint?  
  
Trudy quickly folded the letter, and shoved it into a jade-green colored envelope. With the speed of a racing hippogriff, she was off.  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
She almost tripped as she ran into the owlery, for she stepped on something quite unpleasant. With a grimace on her face, and a letter in her hand, she grabbed for her petite black owl, which was making tiny sounds of sleep. She prodded the tiny owl in awareness, and shoved the green letter into its beak. "Tajar, deliver this letter to the person who sent me this," She pulled out the violet letter, and held it up for the owl to see. Tajar made a small noise, hopped up, and swooped out of the window. Trudy turned to leave, complete with a large victory grin plastered on her face.  
  
::THUD::  
  
Trudy fell backwards, and onto the cold stone floor as she collided into someone rushing into the Owlery. She rubbed her head, and started to apologize, when she looked up and saw who she had bumped into. Jeff. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" She growled. He seamed shocked for a moment before blushing, and stuck out his hand. She simply stared at the hand before her, expecting for it to strangle her. "Well?" Jeff said, hand shaking a bit. "Wait. You, offering me help? Has hell frozen over?" She could feel confusion spreading through her like a bad drug. "I can do whatever I please,'' He replied, a certain element of nervousness warping his smile. She grabbed his hand, and he pulled her up, when she heard something lightly hit the ground. It was a letter. A violet letter. Her eyes went wide with realization. 'Maybe it is possible for hell to freeze over.' She thought to herself. He looked embarrassed, and began blushing profusely. He quickly bent down, picked up the letter, and stuffed it into his robes. "I, I, I have to go, now." He said quietly. "No!" Trudy said, holding onto his sleeve. "I know that it's been you sending me those letters," She said, her face serious, but her eyes soft. "I." Jeff stumbled, blushing profusely. "Just tell me now if it's serious or not. I refuse to be the butt of one of your jokes." Jeff looked hurt for a moment, but then replied. "I, I really do like you. I'm sorry if you thought that I was playing you." Jeff said, taking a step forward. "In that case, I'm sorry for judging you." Trudy said, a smile gracing her lips. "Does this mean," Jeff said, taking a deep breath, "that you'll...be my girlfriend?" Jeff said, peering at her through worried blue eyes. Trudy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Of course!" She said, launching herself at his taller form. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a tight hug. He tensed up, but then loosened and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." She whispered into his ear. Jeff pulled away from the embrace for a moment, but only so he could look into Trudy's lovely brown eyes. He smiled, and then leaned in to place a feather soft kiss on her lips. Trudy closed her eyes, and added pressure to the kiss. They separated, and she placed a light kiss on his cheek. Hand in hand, they left the owlery.  
  
*Epilogue*  
  
A year later they sat cozily in front of the large fire place in the Slytherin common room. It was Valentines Day, and Jeff had snuck Trudy in. The whole castle was decorated in hearts for the occasion, and everyone was feeling a bit light headed from the intense love in the air. The teachers had planned a Valentines Day dance, but Trudy and Jeff had decided to stay behind to exchange gifts..and perhaps kiss a little bit. Even though the first had caused her to feel rather warm, she still nestled closer into her boyfriend. He smiled, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He leaned closer to her, and whispered in her ear. "I got you something, let me go get it." With that, he was gone. While he was rummaging for the gift, Trudy pulled out the present that she had gotten for her boyfriend. She thought for a moment, before deciding to give it to him. He returned, and they snuggled up together. Jeff handed Trudy a small box (wrapped in violet of course!). She carefully opened the small gift. Her breath caught in her throat as she pulled out a beautiful silver ring, with a gorgeous shining gem in the center. It was beautifully designed, and was wonderfully feminine. "It was my mother's before she died." Jeff said, smiling. "I wanted you to have it." Lottie could feel tears stinging her eyes. "I love you!" She said, holding her boyfriend close. They kissed lightly, and Trudy handed him her gift. He un-wrapped the gift in a typical male fashion (ripping paper) and opened the box to reveal a hand-knit sweater the exact shade of Jeff's eyes. "Thank you!" He said, giving her a hug. "There's more," She said, picking up a note that had fallen from the sweater. "More?" Jeff asked, picking up the note, and reading.  
  
Jeff, I just wanted to tell you that words can't express my love for you. You have given me the best year of my life. I treasure each kiss you give me, and hold onto every word you say. There is only one gift I can think of that is good enough for you...myself. Love, Trudy.  
  
Jeff's eyes grew wide, and then serious. "Are you sure?" Jeff asked, holding Trudy's hand in his. "Yes" Trudy replied, kissing Jeff's lips tenderly.  
  
That night the two lovers were joined in a most pure way. When they graduated from Hogwarts, they were married, and are still together. The End. 


End file.
